


Office Hours

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: Sequel to Repentance - The Weasley twins want a rematch with Professor Snape





	Office Hours

Snape recorded the last of the grades, filed the student assignments in the correct drawer, and leaned back in his chair with a soft sigh. He put up one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Perhaps it was time to consider those reading glasses Albus was always on about. Either that, or student handwriting actually was deteriorating at an alarming rate. He rubbed his eyes irritably. Someone ought to invent a potion that allowed one to age gracefully, without all this bother of failing eyesight (among other failings too dire to dwell upon).

A hesitant knock at the door. Damnation, some bloody whiner had waited until ten minutes prior to the end of his office hours to show up for help! Snape felt his shoulders tighten. Blasted little babies, daydreaming through class and expecting extra help after! Whoever it was, ten minutes was all they were going to get, then it was back to his rooms for a hot mug of tea and the latest Popular Incantations. There was a new article on curse-breaking by that Weasley lad who worked for Gringott's.

Another knock, only marginally louder than the first. "Yes, yes, come in!" he growled, bending over his record-scroll. "You've left it very late, I hope you realize ..."

His voice trailed off. He felt his eyebrow jerk upwards in surprise. Framed in his doorway were two stocky redheads. Two identical stocky redheads. They wore Muggle denim trousers, matching shirts of a virulent shade of yellow, and those horrid dragon-skin jackets. The twin on the left clutched a bulky package; the one on the right held an envelope. Both stared fixedly at the floor, shifted from one foot to the other, and blushed such a bright red he actually thought they might illuminate the room if he doused the lanterns. 

How intriguing. Snape couldn't recall one single incident in their long and infamous career at Hogwarts for which the Terrible Twosome had actually shown remorse. Had he ever seen the two of them blush in unison before? If so, he didn't remember it. He waited for a moment, savoring their unease, then said in as rough a voice as he could manage, "Are you planning to stand in the doorway all evening, or did you need to see me for something?"

The duo gave a guilty start and stepped inside. The left-hand twin pulled the door shut behind them. They froze just in front of his desk, with much throat-clearing and many sidelong glances at one another.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, what is it?" Snape asked in exasperation. "I do have other things to occupy my time."

Another glance at one another. This close, Snape noticed minute facial movements he'd not spotted before: eyebrow twitches, tiny smirks and frowns, almost infinitesimal nods. Fascinating.

The right-hand twin cleared his throat. "The thing is," he mumbled, "we ... er ... I mean ... here are the things you asked for."

"Things ..." Snape murmured, stalling for time. What ... exactly ... had he told that twin last week?

The left-hand twin placed his package onto the desk. "These are for the student," he said.

"We asked Dumbledore what sizes to buy," the other twin added. "And we thought it would be best to give you the money and let you buy your own replacement supplies."

He placed the envelope atop the package. Snape's mind belatedly caught up, and he remembered the conversation in question. "Yes," he replied. "I do prefer to purchase all of the supplies for the lab."

He fingered the envelope as he studied the two before him with some interest. By Merlin's unshaven chin, he could not tell which twin he'd ... ah ... sampled at the shop! They seemed to be completely identical -- not that he recalled paying that much attention to them while they'd been students, only trying (along with the rest of the faculty) to survive their antics. Presumably there was some way their friends and family kept them apart. He lowered his eyebrows and glared. They even flinched in unison.

They were also ... not showing any signs of leaving. The twin on the right glanced furtively around the office, while the one on the left dug the toe of one trainer into a crack in the flagstone. Snape ruthlessly suppressed the little thrill that blossomed in his groin -- there was no reason to assume that they were here for ... that. More likely they were waiting for him to inspect the purchases. Yes, that was it.

He pried the brown paper from the package and sniffed reflectively. They'd not skimped on the injured lad's equipment. He thought the cauldron they'd bought might actually be of better quality than the one the lad had arrived with. He slid a discolored thumbnail underneath the flap of the envelope, eyed the Gringott's check with an eyebrow raised, but said nothing.

Perhaps he would have to revise his opinion of the two jokesters. He tapped one corner of the envelope against his lip as he studied what he could see of their faces. Neither of them had met his gaze yet. They did appear to be distinctly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Perhaps they truly felt remorse that their joke container had been used to endanger someone.

He suddenly realized that he'd been staring at them for quite some time. "Everything ... ah ... does seem to be in order," he murmured.

Blast! The two of them still stood there as if they were frozen to the floor!

"What?!" he snapped. Both twins flinched, then shared another glance.

"Are the two of you incapable of independent action?" Snape grumbled. "Stop staring at each other and one of you speak up before I lose my temper! What more do you want from me?"

"Oi, that's the Professor Snape I remember," said the right-hand twin softly. "You sure you weren't dreaming last week?"

Snape's rebellious inner demon uncoiled within his gut. Great Salazar's Ghost, they were here because of that impulsive moment in the shop! He reined in his emotions furiously -- control, Severus, control! He had no such option with his cock, which began to swell at the thought of both redheads naked beneath his hands.

The left-hand twin, face flaming an even brighter scarlet, corkscrewed his toe into the crack and spoke to the floor. "Y'see, Professor, I tell George everything, and I told him about last week and about you and what we did and how I ... erm ..."

"... enjoyed it, Mr. Weasley?" Snape said softly. He stepped from behind his desk.

The twin nodded, his face hot enough to start a fire. Snape studied the shorter man -- or rather, the top of his head, as the twin persisted in staring at the floor, his blush spreading down his chest. Merlin, but young men were so amusing!

"So you would be Fred, then," he remarked.

The other twin -- George -- took a step closer. "Right, and we ... erm ... that is, I tried ... what you did. And it ... we ... I mean ..."

"It hurt," Fred mumbled. "And he didn't ... we ... it was over too fast."

It took real effort to stifle the smirk Snape could feel twitching at the corners of his mouth. He cleared his throat. He couldn't look at the red faces before him, not and keep a straight face.

"I ... ah ... see," he muttered. He tried to resist the sarcastic remark tickling his throat. The three of them stared furiously at anything in the office except one another. The silence deepened.

Snape could take it no longer. "Well, are you here for a demonstration, or were you planning to sign up for tutoring?" he snapped.

George's eyes widened. "Bloody hell!" he muttered. "Why did I think you'd be interested in having a little fun?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "Come now, Mr. Weasley, we're all above the age of consent here. We hardly require adolescent games to indulge in a natural human desire, do we? A simple request will do as well."

They stared at him with wide eyes and identical dumbfounded expressions, like a blasted pair of puppies trying to understand what “roll over“ meant. Oh, Great Merlin! Time to pull out the incentive. 

He allowed a smile to spread slowly across his mouth. "I've actually been doing a bit of ... research ... on the two of you," he told them.

He had them now! They traded yet another glance, then turned panic-stricken faces towards him. "Yes," he said, "I've looked into your old school records. Your Head of House worried quite a bit about you two during your first year."

"But, that's ...!" George sputtered.

"Prerogative, Mr. Weasley. The benefits of being on the faculty. It seems Professor McGonagall consulted the Headmaster about your ... ah ... I believe 'unnatural attraction to one another' was the phrase she used."

"Oi," Fred mumbled, digging at the flagstone once more.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley. I discovered several occasions wherein other students discovered the two of you … embracing … during your first year here."

He stared at the twins for a moment. Merlin, how he loved watching guilty students squirm when he'd caught them! Watching them rack their brains for excuses, for explanations. Oh, yes, he had them now!

"I take it that you learned discretion," he continued. "I do not assume you gave up ... ah ... pleasuring each other."

"Erm ..."

"I thought as much. And yet you've never buggared one another. I find that rather surprising."

George ducked his head and scrubbed at his neck. "Never sounded that interesting, if you really have to know. If we wanted sex, we've always had plenty of willing birds."

"Interesting." Snape ran his finger over his lips in thought. "You don't consider what happens between the two of you to be sex, then."

"Not really, no," Fred replied. "More like masturbation, really."

"Fascinating. I might request a demonstration someday."

Another exchange of eyebrow flicks and facial twitches. Snape leaned closer.

"Are you actually communicating," he murmured, "or is it simply code -- left eyebrow up means 'yes,' right one, 'no' and so forth?"

A brief eye flick, then Fred said, "Never really thought about it, actually. You're the first one who's ever asked."

"Not like actual talking," George chimed in. "More images, feelings, like that."

"But you are passing information back and forth ...."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hmmm. And does it work over distance, or must you have eye contact?"

Shrugs. Fred scratched his head. "Cold, logical sod, aren't you?" he muttered. "I'm so hard I'm aching, and you're conducting a bloody scientific survey!"

Snape gave them a brief smirk. "As I have already told you, Mr. Weasley, control is essential in all things."

It was common knowledge that Fred was the more adventuresome of the two. Therefore, Snape was taken completely unawares when George reached over and closed a hand over the bulge tenting the front of his robe.

"He's not as logical as he's making out," George told his twin.

Snape's hand moved like a striking snake. George winced, tried to pull his wrist free, but Snape tightened his fingers. "Even if you two have left school," he told the twins, "I still insist that you treat me with some respect."

Fred glanced at his twin, then stepped forward. "Oh, we do respect you," he said with a broad smile. "You can't imagine how much we respect you!"

Snape raised one eyebrow. Without releasing George's wrist, he stepped back until he could rest one hip against the corner of his desk. "I'm still waiting for that request ...." he murmured.

Both twins stared at him, faces as red as their hair. George tugged halfheartedly at his hand. "We ..." he stammered. "I mean ... would you ..."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

George's blush spread down below the collar of his shirt. Snape could almost feel the heat in the wiry wrist trapped in his grasp. Staring down at the floor, the twin blurted out a barely intelligible sentence.

"Iwantyoutofuckmeplease."

Snape jerked on the twin's wrist, hauling him close. He bent his head until they were nose to nose. "What was that, Mr. Weasley?" he asked softly. "I'm not quite certain that I understood you."

George looked up, his eyes a startlingly bright blue. He swallowed hard. "Please," he whispered. "Do me like you did Fred."

Snape released George's wrist and ran his long fingers along Weasley's sharp chin. He glanced at the other twin. Fred was watching eagerly. His face still flamed, yet his gaze never left the scene before him.

"And you," Snape asked. "Do you want me to ... 'do' ... your twin?"

Fred nodded almost frantically. His breathing had quickened. He stared at George with wide eyes. "Yeah," he said very softly. "Yeah, we should show George what it's like."

He licked his lips and stepped forward. Snape cleared his throat, and Fred hesitated.

"What exactly do you mean by 'we,' Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked softly. "There is no 'we.' George has made a request of me, not of you."

The twins stared at one another in shock. "I suggest that you sit down," Snape continued. "My desk chair is quite comfortable."

"But ..." Fred's jaw dropped. "You don't think I'm just going to sit here?!"

"That is exactly what I think you're going to do, Mr. Weasley." Snape slid his free hand beneath his robes, grasped his wand, and gestured. Both twins gasped as Fred was propelled backwards into the chair. Another gesture, with a murmured word, and the wood of the chair sprouted vine-like wrist and ankle restraints. Fred struggled mightily, but was unable to break free.

"Now, now," Snape murmured as Fred began cursing. "Don't force me to gag you, Mr. Weasley. You might have a useful suggestion to make at an ... opportune moment."

"Oi," George muttered. "We were sort of planning on a threesome."

"I'm sure you were," Snape retorted. "Let this be Lesson the First, then. Leave the lesson plans to the teacher." He smirked at the stunned expression on George’s face. Young men were so very amusing.

"I believe this is the part where you remove your clothes," he said softly. He spelled the door closed and locked, then added a silence charm just in case the twins became noisy. He turned back to find George and Fred exchanging another of those cryptic glances.

"What's this?" Snape said in mock surprise. "Still clothed, Mr. Weasley? After you came all this way for my expertise? Tsk."

George hurriedly peeled off his shirt and trousers, but hesitated at his Y-fronts. "Erm ... why'd you have to tie Fred up like that?" he asked, sliding his thumbs underneath the elastic band. "We just wanted a good shag, not anything ... kinky."

Snape raised an eyebrow and glared. "You came to me for ... an education, Mr. Weasley," he retorted. "Since when do the students dictate the contents of their schooling?"

"He's got a point, George," Fred muttered. He'd given up struggling, but his face had the hangdog expression of a student facing a four-foot essay. "After all, I didn't think I'd enjoy it at first, myself."

"Well, I'm bloody sure you're not going to enjoy it sitting over there," his twin replied. "C'mon Professor Snape, at least let Fred have a hand free! It's inhuman to make a man watch without being able to get off."

"Ah, but I'm not human, Mr. Weasley," Snape said with a smirk. "Just ask any of my students. You have approximately five seconds to drop those Y-fronts before I hex them into oblivion." 

He gestured with the wand. George practically leaped out of his pants, shoving the clothing into a pile beside the desk. Snape paused for an appreciative look -- last week, he'd been so irritated that he'd not properly enjoyed the sight of young Weasley's muscular body. Despite the blush spreading over his face and chest, George was quite a handsome lad. He'd filled out in the year or so he'd been away from Hogwarts; his chest and thighs were now corded with muscle. Snape found the sinewy hands hovering in front of the lad's crotch oddly endearing.

"Quite satisfactory," he murmured without moving from the corner of the desk.

George's face flamed even brighter. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" he asked. "I feel a right bloody idiot standing here starkers!"

"Patience, Mr. Weasley. One should never rush into anything.”

He circled George, moving slowly and allowing his gaze to linger on the smooth, freckled chest and the rounded buttocks. It amused him to no end to see the blush creep down the back, below the broad shoulders. When he felt the lad’s embarrassment had reached a peak, he reached out to run his fingers along the edge of the blush-line.

“Such a charming response,” he murmured. “I must see if I can produce it at will.”

“Oi!” Fred muttered from the chair. “Let me up, and I’ll tell you the secret.”

“Shut up, Fred, this is bad enough without you making it worse!”

“My, my,” Snape said with a smile. “If I’d known last week how amusing the two of you would be together, I’d have waited for George to return instead of enjoying Fred alone.”

He leveled his best glare on the twin in front of him and spoke to them both. “Fred, I shall expect you to sit quietly in the chair and pay close attention to the lesson. And George, it would be most instructive if you would bend over the desk … here … so that your twin has an unimpeded view. It would be a shame if the two of you failed to … appreciate Lesson One.”

“Lesson … One ….” Fred murmured, his eyebrows shooting upwards as his blush spread downwards.

“Of course, Mr. Weasley,” Snape said softly as he positioned George across the desk. “I am a teacher, after all. It’s what I do best.“ 

He wanted Fred to see his twin’s face, yet also be able to watch Snape’s cock. He rejected a number of poses before finding the one which pleased him the most, and was happy to see that both twins were quickly approaching that lovely point at which young men ceased to think rationally and became mere instruments of pleasure. He slid one hand between George’s legs to verify this, and smiled as his fingers came away wet. If Fred wasn’t already in the same state, he would be before the show was over!

“Pay attention, Fred,” he murmured. “As I said before, control is everything.”

George whimpered, but wisely decided not to try to make an attempt at coherence. Snape smirked. Young men were so very amusing. How simple to move one’s hands … thus … and reduce them to quivering masses of desire.

He decided that prolonged foreplay would have to wait for further sessions, as the twin beneath his hands was almost glassy-eyed already, and the twin across the room whimpered and strained against the chair-bonds. Snape promised himself that next time, he would begin working on their youthful impatience. As it was, he murmured a lubricating spell and pressed firmly but slowly against young George’s nether opening. George shivered beneath him, but he didn’t put up nearly the struggle his twin had; his muscles relaxed almost immediately, allowing Snape full access with only the slightest of resistances.

“Yes,” Snape murmured into his ear. “You are performing wondrously, Mr. Weasley, simply wondrously. I feel you have grasped the essentials of the lesson even better than your twin did. Would you care to attempt a slightly more advanced lesson?”

“Urgle … erm … I … oh god! …”

“I shall take that as a yes, then, shall I?” Snape pressed forward until he was fully inside. “Now … pay attention over there, Fred! … once the … recipient … is completely relaxed, a more strenuous exercise may be enjoyed.”

He pulled back, then thrust forward with more force, eventually settling into a hard, rapid rhythm that rocked the desk back and forth across the stone floor. George responded with incoherent noises, and within moments, had braced his hands on the corners of the desk and was shoving backwards as forcefully as Snape shoved forwards. Snape watched the play of muscle beneath the pale skin for a few moment, running his hands across the freckled back.

“I have never truly appreciated the beauty of freckles before,” he mused. “I shall have to line the two of you up and inspect every lovely inch of you sometime very soon.”

He glanced at the twin across the room. Fred had ceased fighting his bonds, but his hips twitched in time to Snape’s rhythm. His cock stood straight up against his taut belly, leaving a wet trail against the pale skin. Snape smiled at the stupefied expression on Fred’s face. 

He could feel the buzz of his climax rising, and gave himself to the enjoyment of the body beneath him. This time, once his own need was satiated, he did not immediately reach around to finish off the limp twin draped across the desk. Instead, he left his wilting member inside George, plucked his wand from inside his robes, and released Fred.

“I believe it is time for a demonstration of your individual talents, Mr. Weasley,” he said softly, indicating a position on the floor in front of the desk. George was incapable of coherent speech, but twisted his hips as Snape tugged one knee upwards, exposing his rock-hard member to the mouth of his twin.

Fred didn’t hesitate for a second, practically throwing himself to his knees and swallowing his twin to the hilt in one move. Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched. He could find no fault in Fred’s technique, and he set his usual high standards. The redhead almost seemed to unhinge his jaw. This close, Snape could see the cords in his throat as he swallowed, could practically see each stroke of Fred’s tongue. If he were as young as the twins, he’d already be hardening again at the sight.

Fred’s hands moved, caressing his twin’s balls and sliding around to cup the quivering buttocks. One hand moved between Snape’s legs, gently fingering his sack.

“Ah! Excellent, Mr. Weasley,” he gasped. “Your technique is exemplary.”

Fred grinned around his mouthful, but said nothing. George was nearly beyond movement --Snape could feel the large thigh muscles quivering beneath his hands -- but his hips rocked back and forth with his twin’s motion. Ah, young men were so very, very amusing!

He watched the show for a few moments, until George gasped and thrust forward into Fred’s waiting mouth. Fred licked his twin clean, and grinned up at Snape.

“Oi, is it my turn yet?” he asked.

Snape raised one eyebrow. “I never heard you ask for a turn, Mr. Weasley,” he said.

Fred’s face fell. “But … I … “ he stammered.

Snape glanced between his legs. He’d nearly recovered from his session with George. Watching one lovely redhead pleasure his identical twin had gone a long way toward reviving his energy. At any rate, he shouldn’t need much energy to taunt a Weasley twin!

“Perhaps if you asked George, he could oblige you,” Snape said with a smirk. George gurgled incoherently, and weakly waved one hand. Fred’s expression reminded Snape of a first-year who’d just learned there would be a pop quiz on the homework he’d neglected to complete. He tugged at the front of his trousers, trying to ease the bulge tenting the front. Snape watched silently as Fred unbuckled his trousers, then stared down at himself in dismay.

“You mean after all this,” he griped, “I’m going to have to do it myself?”

“Why, Mr. Weasley,” Snape said. “I was under the impression that anything the two of you did together constituted ‘doing it yourself.’”

Fred sighed, and grasped his cock. Snape took two steps forward and pinned the twin against the edge of the desk.

“Oi!” Fred protested, finding his hand trapped between them. He glanced up when Snape’s hand tugged at the belt of his trousers.

“Step out of them,” Snape ordered. “Then lie back onto the desk, there’s a good lad.”

With a grin, Fred did so. Snape hoisted the young man’s legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself to sample the redhead once again. 

“I feel that you may be ready for a more advanced version as well, Mr. Weasley,” he murmured. Within moments, the desk was once more thumping against the wall, and Fred was whimpering in time with Snape’s thrusts. George rolled over to watch, and when Snape had climaxed, he closed his mouth over his twin’s cock. Snape didn’t even attempt to remain standing, but collapsed into his chair before his quivering legs folded underneath him.

He watched the redheads in silence for a few moments. Yes, young men were certainly amusing! When George finished his twin off and licked him clean, Snape allowed himself a slow smile.

“Sex like that almost makes one want the bad habit of smoking,” he murmured.

The twins traded glances, and Fred flailed about with one leg until he caught his discarded trousers on his foot. He hauled the clothing up to the desktop and pawed through his pockets. Snape raised an eyebrow at the small paper sack Fred brandished, but he made a long arm and reached inside.

“Bertie Botts?” he asked, eyeing the odd-looking brown jelly bean with suspicion.

“Adult line,” George explained, popping one into his mouth. “We don’t smoke, either.”

“But as you said,” Fred completed his twin’s thought. “Sex like that deserves a ciggie.”

Snape gingerly tasted the candy. “Cherry tobacco?” he hazarded.

Fred shrugged. “Or cigar, or plain cigarette,” he replied.

“Next week,” George added, “we’ll bring some of the XXX line. The spunk flavored ones are our favorites.”

Snape eyed the two now perched atop his desk. They had recovered enough to trade their patented twin-glances back and forth like telegraph signals. He watched them toss down handfuls of the tobacco-flavored jelly beans, swinging their bare legs like schoolboys. His imagination showed him week after week of enjoyable “lessons.”

My, but young men were so very, very amusing.


End file.
